


Probably Not

by Idontcare1706



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Shitty Siblings being Shitty, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1706/pseuds/Idontcare1706
Summary: Another vent. This one's not as triggering, but still read the tags. This one's about my siblings. yay.





	Probably Not

Fuck you for seeing them treat me like this and not stepping in. You are the big brother you are supposed to step in. Why did you never step in? Why did you do the same things they did? Why did you blame me? And why did you never say something. Sister you were the best of the bunch, but you were awful. You saw the cuts on my arms, the scars, and didn’t say a thing. You would walk in on me crying and look on in disgust. I would have just been yelled at and you would look at me with an acquisition in your eyes. “ If you didn’t do that I wouldn’t have to deal with this.”. Why, Why, Why, Why, Why did you guys just sit there and left me to take the brunt of their anger.

Is it because then you wouldn’t have to deal with it, so you would be safe? I guess I would have done the same, but that doesn’t make it hurt less. But the worst part is that you pretend that this is fine, or that it didn’t happen. Like with that car ride, do you remember the car ride, because I do. Hell it is one of the few things I do remember from my childhood. I think about that car ride a lot. That was the day I vowed never to open up or be that vulnerable again. I couldn’t have been older than nine and yet I remember it so vividly.

If I were to ask you about that day would you remember it the way I do, if at all, probably not. Do you know that I avoid mirrors and don’t get close to them ? Probably not. Do you know that I can’t go a day without feeling terrified because of some irrational and improbable event, that I am constantly looking out my window, because I am constantly paranoid something bad is going to happen? Probably not? That is the worst part, that you guys will never realize what you did, how badly you fucked up. Will you guys ever realize the extent of what you have turned me into, what you guys helped cultivate and spiral out of control, ever?

Probably Not.


End file.
